Only Time Will Tell
by Destiny45
Summary: How can Z return Sky’s affections when she learns both their romantic futures will lie with other members of their SPD Ranger team? A SydSkyZ love triangle. [COMPLETE!]
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: Let me begin by saying that Bridge/Z stories are some of my favorites out there in the PR fan fiction universe. However, it was in Z's interactions with Sky Tate during the series that to me seemed to indicate feelings other than friendship. Z was always encouraging Sky to be more social, like in "Stakeout" and "Resurrection." Plus in "Endings Pt. 2," Z turned and gave a huge hug to, not Bridge, but to Sky. **

**The blue SPD Ranger could also definitely be seen flirting with Z, like when Sky played keep away with Frisbee during "Reflections Pt. 1" or when they went out of the Academy during "Resurrection." However, there is also evidence within the series supporting Sky's attraction to Syd (remember "Walls" anyone?)**

**This story I'm starting is a love triangle between Z, Sky and Syd that will span over 20 years. This is my first SPD fic, so please R&R. **

  
Ch. 1: Confessions 

_Takes place after the two-part "Sam" episodes _

Elizabeth "Z" Delgado was couldn't believe how indifferent and judgmental some people were. Particularly her fellow blue SPD Ranger Sky Tate.

She still couldn't get over the way Sky had immediately Sam off as evil and an enemy of the rangers'. How could Sky not show more compassion for a twelve-year-old kid? _"If Sky Tate ever wants to become the red ranger, he's got a lot to learn about respect for others,"_ thought Z to herself bitterly.

Sitting alone in the Rec Room late that night, the seventeen-year-old yellow SPD Ranger threw one of the couch pillows across the room in frustration. She remembered with resentment Sky's words to her from earlier that day, _"Everyone of us, especially you, is a freak of nature."_

"Bastard," said Z angrily out loud, launching another pillow in the air.

"Who me?" responded a tall, brunette ranger as he caught the flying pillow.

"Sky!" exclaimed Z surprised, having not heard him enter. "What are you doing here so late at night anyway?" she asked coldly.

"I thought I might find you here," replied the twenty-year-old blue SPD Ranger, tossing the pillow nervously back and forth between his hands. "Look, this isn't something I'm good at."

"Sky Tate is actually going to admit he has faults?" posed Z sarcastically.

"I came here to apologize for harsh comments I made earlier about your powers," blurted out Sky. "Plus the way you won over Sam; that was really awesome. I don't know if I could have had that type of patience."

"Wow," was all Z could manage to say, blown away by Sky's honest confession. "I really appreciate you saying all that."

"Well you deserve to hear it," said Sky, not looking at her and shoving his hands in his pockets. "You reminded me with the story about your Z necklace just how difficult it was growing up to be different. I should have known better than to be as mean as those kids who made fun of you back then."

"Then maybe you're not so different from Sam and I after all?" urged Z.

"Alright, you win," laughed Sky. "You're more perceptive than I give you credit for," he said with more seriousness.

"Nice that you've finally taken notice," responded Z with mock-pretentiousness. "So," she began, changing the subject. "I also noticed you checking me out today when you made those comments about my powers."

"Ummm," stalled Sky, praying for an diversion. He got his wish in the form of seventeen-year-old Sydney Drew coming into the Rec Room wearing her pink, flannel pajamas with the little, pink flamingos on them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Syd, squeezing Sky's arm affectionately before sitting down on the couch next to Z.

"I'd better get going," responded Sky, heading for the exit. "Night Syd," he said, pulling on one of the pink SPD Ranger's blonde curls. Sky suddenly at the doorway turned around.

"And by the way Z, you're not a freak of nature," Sky said, grinning at her coyly. While being open with people didn't come easily to him, flirting certainly did.

"Hey, what's does that mean?" asked Z intently, but Sky had already left the room.

"Sky can be such a ladies' man sometimes," laughed Sky, patting Z on the shoulder. "The way he's so uptight, you wouldn't expect it from him."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Z, honestly puzzled.

"Hello? Sky's a total hottie!" gushed Syd. "Are you telling me you've never noticed?"

Z honestly had never noticed, but now that she thought about, Sky definitely made up for his usual, bad manners with his good looks. And the blue SPD Ranger certainly had the tall, dark and handsome category covered. His buff physique, chiseled facial features and brilliant, blue eyes didn't hurt either.

"Syd, are you telling me you're into Sky?" asked Z, surprised that she found herself half-hoping the answer would be no.

"Does it matter?" questioned Syd in response, her cheeks blushing to match pink pajamas. "Sky's practically a walking SPD rule book. He would never break Academy laws and pursue a fellow ranger."

"Ha, so that's a yes!" teased Z, poking the pink SPD Ranger playfully.

"And you're telling me that you would actually turn away if Sky went to kiss you?" Syd retorted in good-humored.

Z suddenly wasn't sure what her answer was after Sky's sincere apology, plus her newfound appreciation for teammate's attractiveness.

"I think we've had enough girl talk for tonight," was all Z could come up with.

"Ha, so that's a yes!" teased Syd in pay back as Z made beeline for the Rec Room door.

"Whatever," said Z, spinning around swiftly. She gave Syd an impish look. "No sense in reaching for the Sky when while we're at SPD, neither one of us can get with him."

Syd decided not to reveal that, in fact, she already had.


	2. Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: The later Frisbee reference in this chapter comes from the SPD episode "Reflections Pt. 1."**

  
Ch. 2: Breaking the Rules 

_Takes place surrounding the events in "Resurrection" _

With Grumm giving the rangers some peace and quick the past few days, Sky had taken the opportunity to spend some time doing what he loved most: reading the SPD Rule and Regulations Handbook. It was just ironic that what had been on his mind recently was breaking the rules.

"_Rule Number 69: There shall be no fraternization, romantic involvement or sexual activity between Academy members in order to prevent situations of clouded judgment during one's active duties. All Academy members who are caught violating this rule will be promptly expelled."_

Reminiscing back three years ago, Sky thanked his lucky stars again that he and Syd had not been caught during their brief flirtation that had taken place shortly after she'd joined the Academy. Sky still remembered vividly the day Commander Cruger had introduced Syd as his new D-squad teammate. He had been blown away by her voluptuous body and model-like looks; Syd was positively a knock-out.

The attraction had been instant for Sky. His new squad mate had apparently felt the same way, for less than a week later Syd had put the moves on him during a training session. All alone in the Academy's gym, Syd had thrown him to the grown and proceeded to keep him out of breath by kissing him hard on the mouth.

The two had proceeded to make-out in almost every room of the Academy, from Kat's lab to Command Center and even in Bridge's bed. Yet after Doggie had come dangerously close to discovering them in a compromising position down at the Zord Bay, Sky had cut things off with Syd. While his physical attraction to his squad mate was strong, his desire to become a ranger had outweighed everything else… up until now.

Lately Sky had found himself fantasizing about a teammate, and it wasn't Syd. Ever since Sky had witnessed the way Z had worked with Sam, he had found himself developing for the yellow SPD Ranger a growing admiration…. and a crush. He'd become fond of her fun-loving attitude and scrappy style, but more so her ability to bring out the best in people. And unlike Princess Syd, Z wasn't an over-the-top girly girl. Sky preferred a woman that would choose playing sports over going shopping.

Sky's reverie was interrupted by a knock at his door. He looked up to find Z herself standing at the entrance to his room. _"Only in a story would something this ironic happen,"_ thought Sky to himself.

"Jack left the Academy for the afternoon, Bridge is helping Boom in the lab, and Syd is doing her nails," said Z, plopping down on the bed beside Sky. "I thought I'd come see what you were up to."

"Just studying," said Sky, turning away from Z so that she wouldn't see him blushing at the fact she was so close.

"Oh really? Let's see what you've been reading," chided Z, grabbing the SPD Rules and Regulations Handbook before Sky could react. "Haven't you memorized this by now?"

"Well, I…" began Sky.

"Forget it," sighed Z. "I guess the words 'lighten up' don't run in your vocabulary after all."

"They certainly aren't in the SPD handbook!" remarked Sky snidely.

Z sighed, realizing she was going to need an alternate plan to get Sky to be more social. Ever since her conversation with Syd last month, Z had found herself inexplicably drawn to trying to get to know the blue SPD Ranger better.

At that moment, a light bulb went off in her head as to how get Sky out of Academy that afternoon. "You know, aleast Jack knows how to have fun," said Z nonchalantly, knowing Sky

"I know how to have fun!" shot back Sky.

"You might as well face it Sky," responded Z, giving him a devious look. "You'll never be as much fun as Jack."

"Anything Jack can do I can do just as well," snapped Sky. "If not better. Grab your coat we're going for ice cream."

Z followed Sky out of the Academy; a sly smile on her face. _"Sky may be a ladies man,"_ thought Z to herself, _"But I know how to manipulate men!"_

"Why are you always trying to get me to relax more anyway?" asked Sky as he and Z headed toward the ice cream stand in the park.

"Because I don't want you to have a heart attack before you're 30!" joked Z.

"How about this?" proposed Sky. "This afternoon, I'll lighten up if you tell me something serious about yourself. Besides Jack, none of us really know anything about you before SPD besides that story about your Z necklace."

"Well," stalled Z, fingering her necklace nervously.

"What?" pushed Sky. "You trust us in battle, but not with anything about yourself?"

Z didn't want to share with Sky that her biggest fear was letting other people in. Besides Jack, everyone else in her life had abandoned her, even her parents, ashamed by her abilities. Z figured it was only a matter of time before her new friends at SPD moved on as well.

"_I don't know why I even thought I was interested in Sky,"_ Z thought to herself glumly. _"Of all guys, he's the least likely to be the one there for you when you really needed someone."_

"Z?" asked Sky, noticing her downhearted expression.

"Alright here's something about me,' said Z forcing herself out of her melancholy reverie. "I'm always trying to get you to be more social 'cause I like pushing you outside your comfort realms."

"Why's that?" questioned Sky, genuinely curious.

"It forces you to grow as a person," reflected Z thoughtfully.

"Well someday I will return the favor for you," said Sky staunchly. "Because you do have a point. That really was a fun afternoon that time you suggested we play Frisbee."

"Totally," agreed Z. "Although I didn't appreciate you flirting with me entire time."

"How the heck was flirting with you?" exclaimed Sky, blushing slightly.

"You tried to snatch the Frisbee away from me all afternoon," laughed Z.

"Oh you think that's funny, don't you?" asked Sky, grabbing Z from behind and starting to tickle her.

"Stop it Sky!" shrieked Z. The blue SPD Ranger didn't let up on Z until she was doubled over on the ground giggling.

"See I know how to have fun," said Sky proudly. "I made you laugh!"

"By force!" exclaimed Z emphatically. The teammates looked at each other and burst into genuine laughter.

"You know," began Sky. "I think Jack had the right idea about getting away from the Academy."

Z looked at Sky with astonishment not only in that he admitted that Jack was right about something, but that the blue SPD Ranger actually looked like he was enjoying himself. Surprisingly, Z realized she was enjoying being with him as well.

"The way you're loosening up Sky, you're almost becoming human," replied Z mockingly, affectionately squeezing his arm.

Sky ducked his head as he batted Z's arm away. He didn't want Z to see him blush. Because Sky Tate – the personification of SPD conduct – was becoming tempted more than ever to put aside the rules in order to pursue the intriguing yellow Ranger.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: To Sky/Syd fans – hang in there for one more chapter. I promise, it will be worth your wait! ;-) **

  
Ch. 3: Changes 

_Takes place a few weeks after "Endings Pt. 2" _

Grumm was defeated, but Z felt miserable as she sat on her yellow bedspread flipping through a photo album. Looking at a picture taken in the Command Center of herself, Jack, Sky, Bridge and Syd – with Sam in his Omega Ranger uniform hovering toward the back – Z felt a tear trickle down her check. Everything had changed now that Grumm was gone, and Z was having trouble dealing.

For starters, she missed Jack terribly. Used to spending everyday with him, Jack now spent all his time running a charity clothing drive with his girlfriend, Ally Samuels. Z had always known that Jack's true passion was helping the poor, and she genuinely was happy for him that he had found a new career – and a new person – that he loved deeply. Yet that didn't stop Z from wishing she saw her best friend more often.

Then there was the ranger team itself that, within recent weeks, had morphed more time than the legendary ranger Tommy Oliver had changed uniform colors. Sky and Bridge had been promoted to the red and blue positions respectively. Z had never seen Sky so happy now that his dream of leading the power rangers like his father had finally come true.

More dramatically though, the Omega Ranger – an adult Sam – had returned to the future. The departure had nearly torn Z's apart as much as Jack's.

"_See you in twenty years, Sam," had been the last words Z had spoken to him as she hugged him. _

"_Ok," Sam had replied, returning her embrace. "I'll be there, Z." _

Even though adult Sam's form had been a ball of light, they'd often stayed up late into the exchanging jokes, re-hashing old battle and offering each other love life advice. Z had told Sam as Omega about her crush on Sky. Sam in turn told her as his relationship in the future with the Nova Ranger. Z had caught one glimpse of un-morphed, adult Sam and his crush the Nova Ranger before they had traveled through a wormhole back to the future. It was funny, Z mused to herself, how Sam had never told her Nova's actual name.

The absence of the adult Sam had caused the younger Sam of the present day to grow up fast. Twelve-year-old Sam had promoted to the vacant position of green SPD Ranger; his morpher powered by the same growth-enhancing technology that had allowed Justin Stewart at that same age to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. Cruger had made the decision to promote Sam to green ranger, thinking that the kid would need all the real-life battle experience he could get considering he was to become the all-important Omega Ranger in years to come.

"_I guess all events in the present and future are interconnected,"_ thought Z to herself wryly.

Z loved twelve-year-old Sam like a little brother, but she missed having his adult version around as her shoulder to lean on. With Jack gone as well, Z had no one to confide in and thus forced herself to put on an even tougher exterior than usual.

She was all alone. Jack had Ally, and Bridge was best friends with Boom. Even Syd had someone ever since Jack had recently fixed her up with Ally's twin brother Alexander, known to friends as Lex.

Z pulled her knees to her chest, letting the tears now fall freely down her face. Lost in her state of loneliness, she didn't hear the door to her room open and a man in a red walk in.

"Z, you didn't upload the new tracking programs into the system this afternoon," began Sky curtly, before noticing that his fellow ranger was crying. He suddenly realized this was no time for chiding her about missed chores. Sky had learned that being the leader was not only about keeping his team on track, but keeping them together as people. Not to mention in this case his own particular, personal interest in trying to make the object of his affections feel better.

"Hey," said Sky softly, sitting down next to Z on her bed and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Z, straightening up and wiping the tears off her face. She refused to let Sky see her struggling like this. "Where can I find the tracking programs?"

"Forget about the programs," scoffed Sky. "Chores can wait."

"What?" asked Z startled, sure she hadn't heard the workaholic ranger right.

"You don't have to act so brave all the time," soothed Sky, running his hand over Z's short, brown bangs as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you miss Jack."

"And Sam," whispered Z. "I mean Omega," she added, responding to Sky's confused expression. "I'm just having a lot of trouble adjusting to the changes going on around here."

"What, have I been doing a bad job as red ranger?" joked Sky.

"No," laughed Z. "You've been great. Especially right now. I appreciate you being here. I really needed someone to talk to about everything."

"We'll always be here for you, Z" reassured Sky. "Even if we're not all right there in person all the time."

"_I guess I was wrong about Sky,"_ Z thought to herself as she looked into his beautiful, brilliant blue eyes. _"He is the type of guy that would be there for the people he cared about."_

"Z, you just have to realize that nothing can stay the same forever," Sky continued. "Time will always bring changes. But not all change turns out to be bad."

"What do u mean?" questioned Z, sniffling.

"Well I was really pissed off when you and Jack first joined B-squad," began Sky. "You two both got a high-up SPD position after Bridge, Syd and I had been working our butts off for years. But we couldn't have defeated Grumm without you and Jack. Not to mention you both turned out to become some of my best friends."

"Guess I'm not a thief in your eyes anymore, huh?" teased Z.

"No you still are," blushed Sky, clasping his hands together nervously. "Because somehow over the past year you've managed to steal my heart."

"Sky that is the cheesiest pick-up line I've ever heard," laughed Z, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention a ridiculous joke considering that you would even be interested in me like…."

Sky cut off Z with a swift kiss on the lips. Z's heart just about stopped in surprise, yet that didn't stop her from returning Sky's kiss. Pulling back, Z noticed Sky grinning at her shyly – a crack in the red ranger's seemingly unbreakable confident demeanor.

"I'd been wanting to do that for a long time," smiled Sky.

"Even though it's breaking the rules?" asked Z, caressing his cheek comfortingly.

"Rules are meant to be broken," scoffed Sky.

"Wow, I guess I have had an impact on you," laughed Z.

"More than you realize," murmured Sky, leaning forward to kiss Z again. The yellow SPD ranger relished the kiss, feeling a happiness flow through her that she hadn't felt in weeks.

"So what happens now?" questioned Z when they finally came apart for air.

"Now will you agree to go on a date with me?" responded Sky.

Before Z could answer 'yes', the heard the Base's all-too-familiar siren ominously sound the call to battle.


	4. Sky's Wife

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Ch. 4: Sky's Wife 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" cried Syd in pain as a blast threw her backwards. For B-squad, trying to bring in this latest alien criminal was turning out to be quite the handful.

"Syd!" shouted Z worriedly, seeing her best friend hit the concrete hard.

"Who does this guy think he is?" asked Sky angrily as he helped Syd to her feet.

"His name is Count Clock-u-lar," read Bridge off his SPD license. "His special ability is creating wormholes in time, which he uses to escape police. He's wanted in over seven galaxies for bank robbery."

Z turned angrily toward the alien. "We're the ones who are holding you up today. You and the money you stole are coming with us!" demanded Z, firing at shot with her Deltamax Striker.

The shot had good power. Unfortunately for Z, Count Clock-u-lar hit the ray right back at her. The yellow SPD went flying fast through the air, hitting her back against a tree before sliding to the ground.

"Z!" screamed Sky, rushing over to her. Sam however had gotten there first.

"You alright?" asked Sam concerned, touching her arm as he knelt by her side. Sky seethed; he had wanted to be the one to comfort Z.

"Nobody throws me around!" yelled Z in a blinding rage, jumping up and running heedlessly toward Count Clock-u-lar without waiting for her fellow rangers.

"Z, don't!" shouted Syd urgently. "You're too easy of a target!"

By the time Z realized Syd was right, it was too late. Count Clock-u-lar spun the hands on his watch-like body and fired a strong, sonic wave directly at her. Once again, Z felt her body smash hard against the stone surface.

"Hang in there Z," encouraged Sam desperately, wanting to go help the girl he regarded as his big sister. Yet he and other rangers were now tied up by Count Clock-u-lar's assistant: Admiral Alarm.

"You're quite a spirited little ranger, aren't you?" mused Count Clock-u-lar, quite ticked at Z's persistence. "But your time's about to be cut short," oozed the alien as he readied to launch another sonic blast

"I don't think so!" yelled Sky boldly, jumping in front of Z and taking the hit for her.

"Sky!" screamed Z in agony, feeling more pain than the sonic wave itself would have caused as she watched the red ranger slump over. "Please answer me!" Z begged distraughtly.

"How adorable," coed Count Clock-u-lar insincerely. "Your boyfriend took the hit for you. Now I really want to make him suffer!"

Opening a time wormhole beside him, Count Clock-u-lar yanked Z up from Sky's side and wrapped his arm forcefully around her neck.

"You couldn't catch us this time red ranger!" laughed Admiral Alarm, jumping into the wormhole with the money bag.

"Better luck in the future!" cackled Count Clock-u-lar, dragging a struggling Z into the wormhole with him.

"Z!" cried Sky hoarsely, reaching toward her. Pain throbbed through Sky's body as he forced himself up from the ground. He leapt toward the wormhole just as it vanished into thin air.

"NO!" yelled Sky furiously, falling on his knees and punching the ground angrily. "We have to get her back!"

"Where did they take her?" asked Syd, kneeling by Sky's side and placing a hand on his back in attempt to calm her leader.

"Oh no!" whispered Sam in horror, regarding his SPD license.

"Tell me!" demanded Sky.

"Z's signal isn't showing up in the morphing grid anymore," began Sam hesitantly.

"Meaning…" asked Syd, but Bridge had already picked up on Sam's train of thought.

"We're dealing with an alien that has the ability to time travel,' explained Bridge unsteadily. "Suddenly we can't track Z in the morphing grid that measures ranger activity in our present-day."

"Guys," said Sam, his voice shaking, "Z's been taken to the future."

* * *

Z felt herself loose her morph upon coming out on the other side of the wormhole. Growing weaker by the second under Count Clock-u-lar's choking hold, Z's vision began to grow blurry.

"Electro-mode!" Z heard an upbeat male voice shout. The blast hit Count Clock-u-lar straight in the chest, causing him to throw Z sideways. She hit her head hard on the ground, but the fall was not what stunned her the most.

"_That voice!"_ Z thought to herself dazed on the ground. _"It sounded just like the Omega Ranger's. It sounded just like Sam's as an adult!" _

The pain in Z's head finally overwhelming her, the world around her began to swim. Z could barely make out the figure in the tight blue and silver ranger suit that leaned over her.

"We have to get this girl back to the Base Infirmary NOW!" said the ranger Z felt kneeling by her side. "If anything happens to her, I'll be history!"

Those were the last words seventeen-year-old Z Delgado heard before her world went black.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Z heard the man who she imagined was Sam ask. 

"She's still a bit woozy" replied a woman in a voice that shocked Z in its sounding almost identical to her own.

"She has to be alright," implored Z's supposed Sam. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, Nova."

"Not now Omega, she's waking up," quieted the woman. "But I feel the same way about you too, Sam."

"_Sam?"_ Z asked herself wildly as she heard a pair of lips meet. Z opened her eyes to see a medium-sized man with sandy-blond hair walk out of her infirmary room. She had only seen that man once before for brief second, but Z knew exactly who he was.

"Sam, come back!" shouted Z pleadingly. She shot up in her bed to be met with a sharp pain throbbing throughout her head. "Owww," Z groaned, lying back down.

"Relax, you must rest," urged the woman, who Z – with her eyesight beginning to return – saw was wearing a blue and silver uniform with a gold SPD badge.

"But…" protested Z.

"You will lie down!" ordered the female, SPD officer. "All your questions will be answered in time."

Something about the officer's tone and manner told Z that even her expert negotiating skills wouldn't work on this woman.

"That was Sam, the Omega Ranger you were talking to," entreated Z. "What is he doing here, and were you kissing him…."

Z's voice trailed off as she gasped upon looking up into the face of the female, SPD officer. Like the grown-up Sam, Z had only caught a glimpse of this woman once in the past but her face was all too familiar… and now up-close all too familiar to Z's own.

"You're the Nova Ranger," whispered Z. "You were there the day we defeated Grumm."

"Perceptive, even at a young age," reminisced Nova.

The similarity in facial features between her own and Nova's, Z noted, was striking: the same full cheeks, the same wide face, the same fluffy brown bangs, the same spirited, brown eyes. Looking at Nova to Z was like looking at an older version of herself in the mirror.

"Why do you look like me?" croaked Z, frightened beyond belief at this point.

"Because I am you," responded Nova calmly. "Only twenty years older. Count Clock-u-lar and Admiral Alarm took you through a wormhole in time. The year is now 2045 – twenty years from your present day."

"_In the future, I'm the Nova Ranger,"_ Z thought to herself, beyond overwhelmed. _"That means Sam and I…."_

"I know this is realization is not easy for you," continued Nova. "I remember I had difficulty wrapping my mind around it when I at seventeen first arrived in the future."

Z's mind was racing with a million questions, but before she could open her mouth, a short, blonde-haired woman dressed in a nurse uniform entered the room. Unlike the previous people she had encountered within the past five minutes, Z recognized who this perky female was immediately.

"Syd!" exclaimed Z, delighted to see a friendly face. "Why are you dressed up as a nurse? Is it Halloween today in this time?"

"Hold out your arm Z," requested Syd matter-of-factly. "I need to take your blood pressure."

"But you're not a real nurse," laughed Z.

"Don't forget Z, you've traveled 20 years forward in time," reminded Syd. "Things have changed here at SPD in the future."

"How is Sky?" asked Z eagerly, blushing at the thought of her love interest. "And Bridge? And Cruger? Do you ever hear from Jack and Ally?"

"They're all fine," soothed Syd. "Sky's never been better," she added quietly.

Z admired how well Syd had aged. Her fair face had matured beautifully, and she had ironed out curls into a smooth, blonde locks. The biggest change, Z suddenly observed, was the obvious bump on Syd's belly.

"Syd, are you pregnant?" inquired Z excitedly. "Congratulations. Who's the father?"

Syd's face went white, but Nova cut in before Syd could answer.

"Nurse Tate, that will be all for now," ordered Nova. "Please leave us."

The words rang in Z's head more foreboding than the SPD alarm: _"Nurse Tate."_

"Why did you call Syd 'Nurse Tate'?" Z asked Nova in a shaky voice.

Nova's next words realized Z's worst fears: "Because Syd is married to Sky Tate."

**A/N: I told you Sky/Syd shippers I was saving the good stuff for y'all! Again, this is my first SPD fic, so I'd really appreciate any comments. Thanks so much, and please stay tuned 'cause I'll try to update this story very soon. **


	5. The One to Break My Heart

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: After a lot of debate considering the mixed reviews I received since posting "Only Time Will Tell," I have decided to continue with this story and in the way I wanted to write it. Just please keep in mind if you do decided to continue reading that this is tale of a Syd/Sky/Z love triangle. So if you have been following the story up till this point, you understand now there will be points that will be Sky/Z (parts that take place in the present-day) and points that are Syd/Sky (parts that take place in the future). However, the story will have an ending that I hope will satisfy fans of either pairing. **

**Again, I don't really have a strong preference on which SPD girl I prefer Sky 'cause I've written other stories on both couplings. With "Only Time Will Tell," I am just trying do something different from the other SPD fics that are out there and also with a different tone from the other stories I've written so far. That being said, all comments and criticisms welcome so please R&R. It really helps! **

Chapter 5: The One to Break My Heart 

"_Syd is married to Sky Tate." _

Z couldn't stop the horrid words for reverberating in her head. She and Sky had just kissed in her room that afternoon; their future together seeming so full of potential. And yet now that Z was actually in the future, she had discovered that they would never stand a chance as a couple.

"Nova, did you, I mean me, I mean you as me..." Z stuttered to the older version of herself.

"Just call me Nova," reassured the ranger. "Nobody calls me Z anyways these days."

"I heard Sam call you that," shot back Z. "Sky can't call you by your real name, but Sam can because he's your new boyfriend?"

"My relationship with Sam shouldn't concern you right now," replied Nova, trying to calm Z.

"How is it none of my concern?" yelled Z, overpowered by her confused emotions. "I AM you! And against my will, I get brought to the future where I discover that the guy I'm crazy about at seventeen-year-old will in the future marry my best friend while I end up with the boy I currently regard as my little brother."

Overwhelmed by all that had transpired, Z felt tear springing to her eyes. Sitting down on the bed beside Z, Nova put her arms comfortingly around the younger girl.

"We dated for over six years," said Nova quietly, realizing the need to tell Z the truth.

"You and Sky?" asked Z, looking up surprised. Nova had a distant look in her eye that was one of bittersweet nostalgia. Sighing heavily, Nova began to reveal the painful past to her unsuspecting younger self.

"As you well know, it was against Academy rules for cadets to date. Yet everyone saw that Sky and I really were falling in love, so Commander Cruger allowed it. It was a blissful time in all our lives. I had Sky, Syd and Lex were engaged, Jack and Ally were married and Sophie had returned to the Earth SPD branch much to the delight of Bridge. She took over the position of the green SPD Ranger when Sam left at fourteen to go work at the SPD division on KO-35.

My relationship with Sky was one of the best times in my life. He was my best friend, the shoulder I could always lean on for support, and the person I felt most alive around. We loved each other so deeply. We even talked about getting married."

As Z listened enraptured, she noticed Nova's face furrow into a frown. "And then?" asked Z, urging Nova to continue.

"Did Sam when he visited the past ever tell you that the Nova powers were developed before those for the Omega Ranger?"

"No," replied a shocked Z. "But then again, Sam also didn't tell that his girlfriend in the future – the Nova ranger – was actually me."

"He was wise not to do so," sighed Nova. "You wouldn't have believed him at the time anyway."

"So if the Nova Ranger existed before the Omega Ranger, that means..." a puzzled Z asked trying to put the pieces together. Taking on a melancholy expression, Nova continued her story.

"Kat Manx and Boom developed the Nova powers for a female ranger when I was twenty-three years old. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The suit was impenetrable, and Electro-Fist was the strongest hand-held weapon SPD had developed to date. The force and speed that came with the Nova powers were phenomenal.

Commander Cruger preferred that a more experienced female ranger took on trying out the Nova powers. You would think that Syd, Sophie and I would have been cat-fighting over the opportunity. Cruger's catch was the girl who got the Nova powers would be the first in a new breed of SPD Rangers that would represent the Earth branch in solving galactic crime cases. To sum it up, the new Nova Ranger would be gone from Earth for months at a time.

Sky ordered a team meeting to discuss how we should handle the situation. Being his girlfriend, Sky didn't want me to take on the Nova Ranger position. Syd by now was married to Lex, and Sophie didn't want to leave Bridge. They both flat out refused to take on the responsibilities of the Nova Ranger. At the meeting, we decided as a team to tell Cruger that he should give the Nova powers to a member outside B-Squad. But I secretly was not happy with the decision, because…" Nova's voice trailed off.

"Because you wanted to be a part of something bigger," finished Z quietly, knowing herself too well. Looking at Nova, she saw the older woman with tears in her eyes as she recounted this difficult time in her life.

"The Nova Ranger was a chance to make a difference not just on Earth, but in the entire universe. I couldn't let this opportunity of a lifetime go. So without Sky knowing, I went to Commander Cruger and told him I wanted to become the Nova Ranger. I tried to make Sky see how important this was to me and all the good I could do as the Nova Ranger for the whole SPD organization. Yet all Sky saw was me abandoning B-Squad… and my boyfriend."

Confusion and anger coursing through her body, Z sprang up from the bed and ran out of the infirmary room. "Z, come back!" called Nova urgently, but the younger girl was too upset to listen. Flying through the Academy, Z didn't even pay attention to the futuristic teleportation portals or the ultramodern carts that hovered mid-air. Z's entire body was focused on finding one person.

She skidded to a stop when off in the distance the thirty-eight-year-old red SPD Ranger Sky Tate. Though his face had matured, Sky's chiseled features and tough body were just as perfected as when he was eighteen. Unaware of her presence, Sky walked down the hall away from Z still carrying himself with that same confident swagger and sense of SPD pride. Hurt and heartbreak taking a hold of Z's better judgment, she found herself unable to hold her tongue.

"You're a bastard!" screamed Z down the hall toward the older red SPD Ranger.

"Cruger informed me that a younger version of Nova from the past had arrived at the base," said Sky, turning around slowly. "I guess you must be her."

"How could you be so heartless to me?" asked Z enraged. "I mean, Nova," she corrected, blushing. "She followed her dreams by taking the Nova powers, and you rewarded her ambition by breaking up with her?"

Sky looked at Z in utter shock. "Nova broke up with me!" shot back Sky surprised. "She at the time broke MY heart! Did Nova leave out that part of the story?"

"Z ran out of the room before I could finish," explained Nova walking up. "She doesn't know everything yet."

"Then tell me," screamed Z angrily at Nova. "Tell me how you could break up with a guy you dated for six years and that you loved more than anything!"

"Despite our different views on me taking the Nova powers, we did want to keep our relationship going," explained Z. Yet once I became the Nova Ranger, I was away from Earth for months at a time working on investigative cases. It was just too hard to keep the relationship going under those circumstances. As a result, our feelings for each other gradually began to change."

_Change_. The word sickened Z. She had been dealing with too much change in her life during the present lately: Jack leaving SPD, Sam becoming the green ranger, Sky kissing her, and now, unsuspectingly being transported to the future where everything she knew had been turned upside down.

"I hate you both!" spat Z bitterly as she pushed past Sky and continued running down the hall.

"I never dealt with change well," sighed Nova, watching her younger self tear down the corridor.

"You still don't," chuckled Sky, putting his arm around Nova.

"I know!" exclaimed Nova, giving Sky a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you when you retire from active ranger status next month."

"Come on," said Sky, giving Nova a sisterly ruffle of her hair. "I'll help you look for Z."

"Thanks," said Nova gratefully. "She doesn't understand that two people can break up…"

"… and still be friends," finished Sky.

"Best friends," grinned Nova.

"That's right, Z," smiled Sky. "I mean, Nova," corrected Sky seeing his friend's body tense up. "I forgot the rule we're only allowed to refer to you by your ranger name."

"_That's not the reason though why I don't like you calling me by my real name,"_ thought Nova to herself sadly. But that reason was something Sky could never know.

"I can't believe I forgot your Nova name regulation," continued Sky.

"And we know what a stickler you are for following the rules!" teased Nova, relaxing again.

"And then there are things never change!" perked up Sky. He and Nova shared a long laugh.

Walking down the hall with Sky, Nova realized Z had been right on one thing: it was awfully ironic that the man she had dated for six years was now like an older brother to her while the boy in her youth she had regarded like a sibling had turned out to be the real love of her life.

"_Sam_," Nova thought to herself comfortingly, thinking of the man who she had come over the years to realize was her true soul mate. The only person who she still allowed to call her Z.


	6. Sam's Proposal

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: Just to defend myself a little bit as a writer, not all my SPD stories are as complex and dramatic as this one. If you prefer lighter SPD stories with definitive pairings, I offer for Sky/Z fans my story "Fun and Games" and for Sky/Syd fans my story "Spa Seduction" (it's not dirty like it sounds!). Sorry, done plugging:-)**

**Ok, and here's my justification behind the future Sam/Z relationship in this story. In "Endings Pt. 2" of the SPD series, if you pause the frame right before the Omega and Nova Rangers teleport back to the future, you'll notice that Nova looks an awful lot like a certain yellow SPD Ranger. Maybe 20 years down the line, Z and Sam became a couple. I did the math (according to a PR timeline): they're only five years apart in age. Considering we are in the age of younger men/older women relationship like Justin Timberlake and Cameron Diaz or Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore, I don't think it is so preposterous to imagine Z and Sam could date when they both grow up. **

**I also think the idea of Sam and Z being together while they are teens is BEYOND gross. However, if you decided to read this chapter, you'll see I don't have Z and Sam begin a romance until they are both in their thirties. That's not so bad now is it? As usual, please R&R! **  


Chapter 6: Sam's Proposal 

"_I hate myself!"_ thought Z despairingly to herself. _"Or, I mean I hate Nova! I can't believe she'd want to date Sam. How could anyone break up with a guy as wonderful as Sky?" _

Blinded by tears, Z sprinted wildly through the halls of SPD. She didn't care where she ended up as long as it was away from Nova. Not paying attention to where she was going, Z collided straight into a broad-shouldered, sandy-haired man wearing a dark gray SPD uniform with gold trimming.

"Hey, what's got you so upset?" said the SPD officer in upbeat tone, grasping a teary Z by the shoulders.

"Me and the stupid guy I end up dating in the future," muttered Z angrily, trying to twist away.

"Sounds like you don't like him so much right now," chuckled the chipper officer as he tried to still the struggling Z from breaking free.

Finally looking up, Z gasped upon seeing the face of her captor. "Sam!"

"Don't worry, I won't take it personally," Z heard Sam say, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "Let's go get you some hot chocolate. That's still your favorite drink, isn't it?"

Z found it hard to stay mad at Sam, especially when he brought her over a cup of coco complete with little marshmallows and a peppermint stick. After all, this was the same Sam she had fought side by side with against Grumm, the one who she used to take target practice with… the one who had helped her spy on Sky as her crush on her fellow SPD ranger had grown.

"I can't believe you still remember how much I like hot chocolate, Sam," began Z, sipping her warm drink.

"Omega," cut in the SPD officer. "Please only call me Omega. That's how everyone addresses me these days anyway."

"You too?" asked Z surprised. "What's up with you and Nova insisting on being called by your ranger titles, even by your closest friends?"

"It is one the Academy's regulations," said Omega quickly, hoping to get Z off the topic.

"Like I buy that," replied Z undeterred. "Rules, HA! This coming the Omega Ranger I knew as the guy who liked taking Cruger's Delta ATV for joy rides! Plus I've heard you and Nova call each other by your real names."

"You should hear the pet names I have for her," said Omega mischievously. "Lizzie, Zu-zu, Nova-belle, My Nova Noodle…"

Hot chocolate came spraying out of Z's mouth as she was unable to hold back her laughter. "There, finally a smile!" said Omega cheerfully as Z realized she was now grinning from ear to ear.

"_He's so funny,"_ thought Z to herself. She had forgotten how entertaining Omega was. _"I guess I could see why Nova loves him."_

"Tell me Omega," began Z inquisitively. "How did you and Nova start dating?"

"I brought Nova some lox one day, and she decided we the perfect pair," teased Omega, punning that his girlfriend's name also was known as a type of smoked fish.

Z laughed as she placed her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. "Seriously! How did you and Nova get together?"

A glow radiated from Omega's face at the mention of his beloved girlfriend. A sweet smile spreading across his lips, Omega began his story:

"Nova was twenty-nine years old when she came to KO-35 where I worked, having fled Earth after returning from a three year mission to find that not only were Sky and Syd married, but they had a six month old son together. Nova and I hadn't seen each other in almost ten years, not since I was the young, green SPD ranger back on Earth before Sophie took over the position. Obviously Nova found me much changed, shall we say, physically considering at the time I was now twenty-four. But it wasn't long before our bond as friends was restored. I had been the Omega Ranger at SPD headquarters on KO-35 for around two years in a similar detective-like role that Nova served in as a ranger for the Earth branch. Despite the decade that had passed since we'd last seen each other, Nova and I found that we still shared a special connection knowing how hard it was to be different. This time though it was not about genetic powers, but about being one of a handful of specialized investigative rangers in the SPD force."

"Did you and Nova get together right after she came to KO-35?" asked Z, enthralled by the story of her future life.

"Not at all! laughed Omega. "We still thought of each other only as friends! SPD however assigned us to work together on our next couple assignments. We spent a lot of time learning each other's fighting styles… and about each other. It was only two years later, when I was twenty-six and Nova was thirty-one, that I realized I was falling for her. The day I was going to tell Nova how I felt was when I got called to Earth and sent back to your time."

"But you and Nova got together eventually, right?" questioned Z.

"Yes," confirmed Omega. "But it took us awhile to get where we are today. I left for your time very suddenly, and due to technology there, I was unable to contact Nova about where I had been sent. The final battle against Grumm was the first time I'd seen her in over a year. Needless to say, Nova was a little pissed that I had packed up and left so suddenly with no note or anything. It took a long time for me to regain her trust, but in the end it was worth it. We've now been dating happily for over three years and last month just moved in together."

"When did you first realize you were in love with Nova?" inquired Z intently.

Omega grinned widely, beaming with love for his girlfriend. Even Z was won over by how much he truly cared about Nova. Leaning back on his hands, Sam brightly began the next part of his tale:

"One afternoon on KO-35, about a month before I was sent back to your time, Nova decided we should have a picnic in the park. We were sitting on some rocks in a little nook by the lake that was enclosed by some shrubs. It felt like we were in our own little world. Nova decided she wanted to go swimming. I was confused because she didn't have the proper attire with her, but Nova just stripped off her uniform and jumped in the lake only in her SPD t-shirt and spandex shorts!"

Z giggled. She could totally see herself doing that. Omega grinned at her entertained expression, before continuing with his story:

"I was shocked. Here was Nova, known for her professionalism and maturity, doing the backstroke in the lake in nothing but her uniform undergarments! She called for me to come in, telling me the water was great, but I flatly refused. The next second, Nova had pulled me into the lake. When I came the surface sputtering for air, Nova was laughing hysterically like I hadn't seen her in a long time. Despite that we were both adults, not to mention upper-level SPD rangers, she had still kept her silly and scrappy personality in tact. I was amazed after all the trying times she'd been through as the Nova ranger, she could still find joy in life. Nova reminded me what it felt like to be alive again. I knew in that moment I was falling in love with her.'

"That's so sweet," sighed Z happily, beginning to accept the idea of herself dating this man twenty years in the future. "All that was missing from that story was you and Nova living together happily ever after."

"Well, actually," said Omega, pulling a small jewelry case from his coat pocket, "I'm really hoping Nova might just say yes to that, too."

"You're proposing!" squealed Z with genuine excitement for her older self.

"I was going to pop the question later tonight," grinned Omega, looking both excited and scarred to death. "I'm taking her back to go dancing by the lake. Figured I might as well propose by the spot I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"How romantic," cooed Z. "I can't believe I'm getting married! I mean, Nova is," corrected Z quickly, seeing Omega's amused expression.

"When we were by the lake that afternoon, it was like we were in our own little world," reminisced Omega fondly, putting away the ring box. "For once we were the real Z and Sam, not the regulated versions of ourselves as the Nova and Omega rangers. I knew I loved her at that moment for her ability to make me feel like my old self again."

"Is that why you only like each other using your real names?" asked Z fixedly.

"I think I can answer that," Z heard a female saucily reply. Recognizing the woman's voice, Z turned around sharply.

Standing at the doorway was Nova.


	7. Nova's Name

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 7: Nova's Name 

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Your comments really mean a lot, especially on this particular story. If parts of this chapter are a little vague, it's 'cause I didn't want to make this story heavier than it already was. As always if you read, please review! **

Standing at the doorway, Nova found herself greeted with a smile from Sam and a scowl from Z. "I need to talk to her for a minute, Omega," stated Nova, gesturing to Z. "Besides, Cruger wanted to see you in Kat's lab for weapon upgrades."

"Thanks for reminding me, my Nova-noodle," said Sam, winking at Z as Nova flushed in embarrassment. Z hid her face her in hands, trying to hold back her laughter. From the spaces between her fingers, Z saw Omega playfully pinch Nova's behind before exiting the room.

"I really need to talk with that boy about how he addresses me in public," muttered Nova crossly, even though a grin graced her lips.

"And I really need to talk with you about the way YOU'RE addresses in public," stressed Z. "You and Omega keep refusing to tell me why you both hate everyone except each other using your real names."

Nova had really wanted to spare younger self the vocational burdens that her future life at SPD would hold. However looking at the desperate need to know in Z's eyes, Nova knew she could avoid the subject of her name no longer. Sighing weightily, Nova began her story:

"If I could have made the choice again, I still would have taken on the responsibilities of the Nova ranger. However, at the time I couldn't have anticipated all the heinous atrocities and depraved criminals I would come across over the next fifteen years. It made my battle against Grumm feel like child's play. Planets that have nearly been destroyed, so much death, so destruction…" Nova's voice trailed off.

Z look at her older self with concern, beginning to feel how different the duties of the Nova ranger were from the ones of the B-Squad yellow SPD ranger. Nodding encouragingly to Nova, Z urged her to continue which she did so hesitantly:

"The horrible, horrible cases I had to investigate and soulless scoundrels rapidly took a toll on me until I was a shell of the person I used to be. Worst of all, I had nobody I could talk to about all these terrible crimes I had witnessed. Not only because discussing cases was against SPD regulations, but because there was no one who understood how hard it was to be the Nova ranger."

"Nobody until Sam?" asked Z softly.

"Nobody till Sam," repeated Nova affirmatively. "He's the only one who understood me."

"And that's the real reason behind why you only like Sam calling you by your actual name?" finished Z questioningly. "Because he's the only one who knows the real you?"

"Exactly," confirmed Nova. "You get me really well."

"Well, I am you!" cheered Z. The ladies shared a good laugh together. Z felt herself beginning to warm up to Nova.

"If the missions you're assigned at the Nova ranger are so draining," Z began to ask, "Why do you continue in this role at SPD?"

"For Omega and I, the good we do outweighs the emotional hardships," answered Nova. "When I think of the murders we've foiled, the robberies we stopped before they started, even the numerous wars we've prevented, it makes being an investigative ranger that much more rewarding. Besides, Sam is always by my side and that makes everything better," finished Nova softly.

Z smiled at Nova, who lit up just at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Given the difficult position of the Nova ranger, Z was happy her older self had found someone to go through the hard times with. More so, Z genuinely respected the work Nova did to make the universe safer. In fact, she was beginning to greatly admire the Nova ranger.

"I guess you and Omega really are apart of something bigger than just Earth's SPD," mused Z.

"Not just for me," replied Nova. "It's a whole new kind of SPD in the future. There are detective rangers like myself and Omega, diplomatic rangers, time force rangers, S.W.AT. rangers like B-Squad. The list goes on and on."

"So tell me more about the current B-Squad here in the future," cut in Z, changing the subject. "I know Bridge is still the blue ranger and Sky continues to lead the team, but aren't they both retiring from active status soon?"

"Yes," verified Nova. "Syd tells Sky now that she's pregnant with their third child that at least one of their kids deserves to have their father around growing up. And Bridge can't stand the thought of being on a team without Sky so he's retiring from ranger duties and is actually going to be working on my personal staff helping with my investigative cases."

"Who will take the places of Sky and Bridge once they retire?" asked Z. "Who's going to be the new red ranger?"

"Zack Landors," replied Nova, grinning knowingly as she watched Z mentally put two and two together in her head.

"You mean Jack has a kid?" cried Z excitedly, her eyes widening with surprise. She couldn't believe her old goofball of a best friend would actually ever be responsible enough to be a parent.

"Zack is the son of Jack and Ally Landors," explained Nova.

"I always knew Ally would make an honest man out of Jack," laughed Z.

"Zack named after his Auntie Z," continued Nova.

"Jack named his son after me?" squealed Z with both disbelief and delight.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it at the time either," chuckled Nova. "Anyway, Zack couldn't have been more excited when he became the B-Squad yellow ranger just like his namesake."

"How cute," cooed Z, happy by the idea that Jack's son following in her footsteps.

"Jack couldn't be prouder that his son's a ranger," continued Nova. "Let alone soon to be the new red ranger."

"What about Sophie though?" asked Z. "As the current green ranger, isn't she next in the chain of command?"

"Sophie wasn't interested position," responded Nova. "Besides, she's looking forward to being a blue ranger just her boyfriend Bridge has been."

"So Zack becomes the red ranger and Sophie changes her color to blue," began Z, "Who will be the new green and yellow rangers?"

"Rumor going around has it that C-Squad's Mindi Manx, the niece of Kat Manx, will be the new yellow ranger," replied Nova. "And Cruger's thinking about Crash, Boom's younger brother, for green. While Boom was never much a fighter, his little sibling has turned out to have a lot of potential."

Z giggled at the thought, until she realized she had forgotten a ranger color. "What about pink?" she inquired.

"There have been many pink rangers since Syd retired almost ten years ago after marrying Sky," answered Nova. "These days, it's Doggie's daughter Alanna. I've never seen Cruger so uptight when his little puppy's out in battle."

"_Figures that bitch Syd was replaced by a dog,"_ thought Z grumpily to herself.

"Speak of the devil," chuckled Nova.

"Huh?" snapped Z to attention, wondering if Nova was reading her thoughts. Z spun around to see Syd Tate walk into the room.


	8. Syd’s Side of the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Chapter 8: Syd's Side of the Story

"Nurse Tate, let me help you!" said Nova rushing over with a chair after beholding the pregnant Syd in the doorway.

"Nova, I'm expecting," laughed Syd as she settled into the chair. "Not injured."

Yet Syd couldn't help noticing that the younger Z Delgado was giving her looks to kill. Not that Syd could blame the girl. Syd remembered vividly how in love Sky and Z were during their early adulthood. After all, she was at the time Z's best girl friend and – in spite of everything – still held that same role to Nova. Syd desperately wanted to say something to ease the tension between herself and the younger version of Nova.

"I didn't steal Sky from you!" blurted out Syd to Z_. "That was so not how I wanted that to come out!"_ moaned Syd to herself as both the Delgado ladies looked at her in awkward astonishment. A heavy silence hung over the room.

"So what about those new Delta zords?" began Nova brightly, urgently trying to change the subject to avoid a heated showdown between the two others in the room: her best friend and… herself.

"I never implied that you did!" cut in Z sheepishly to Syd. "Steal Sky from me, I mean. But I would like to know how you to got together. And," Z paused. She almost couldn't bring herself to utter the dreadful words. "And how you and Sky got married."

Syd looked toward Nova for permission to tell her side of the story. Despite a face that showed fear for the worse, Nova nodded for Syd to go ahead. Shifting awkwardly in her seat, Syd subconsciously rested her hands on her swollen stomach as she began to recount her own past to Z:

"Considering the time Nova said you arrived from, you're obviously aware I was with Lex. I eventually married Lex and was as blissfully happy with him as you were at the time with Sky. Yet good things don't always last forever as you, me and Sky would soon find out. You and Sky broke up after the creation of the Nova ranger, and Lex left me after five years of marriage. Nobody understood how hard it was. Nobody but…" Syd's was now choked with tears.

"Nobody but Sky?" asked Z softly, feeling genuine sympathy for Syd.

"Nobody but Sky," repeated Syd affirmatively. "He's the only one who understood me."

"_That's exactly what Nova said earlier about Sam when she talked about her past,"_ Z recalled to herself. Z was beginning to see a pattern forming with how these future couples first connected.

"And that's how you and Sky first fell for each other?" finished Z questioningly. "Because you each allowed only the other to see the real emotions you were experiencing?"

"Exactly," confirmed Syd. "You get me really well."

"Well, I was your best friend!" enthused Z.

"You still are!" added Nova resoundingly. "Or is it I still are?" she wondered aloud.

"Now you just sound like Bridge!" giggled Syd. The three ladies shared a good laugh together. Z felt herself beginning to warm up to Sydney Tate.

"So Nova said you and Sky have two children?" asked Z, changing the subject. "Not counting the one on the way," she added, pointing to Syd's bulging belly.

"Yup," confirmed Syd. "Our son Wes is nine, and our daughter Jen is seven. They're named after Sky's parents: Wes and Jen Collins."

"And does little Wes want to grow up to be a red ranger just like his dad?" asked Z, only half-joking.

"No actually, much to Sky's disappointment," chuckled Syd. "Wes is really into electronics and science. Whenever he comes to SPD, he spends all day in the technology lab."

"Wes wants to grow up to be just like Boom," added Nova.

"Now I can see why Sky's disappointed!" teased Z. The three ladies of SPD once again shared a good laugh together.

"It's actually my daughter Jen who has ranger ambitions," continued Syd.

"Does she want to become a pink ranger like her mommy?" joshed Z.

"Nope," replied Syd coyly. "She dreams like all little girls do of being the most famous, female ranger in the universe: the Nova ranger."

"No way!" cried Z excitedly as she looked toward Nova who was now blushing with embarrassment.

"I think Syd's being too kind on me," offered the red-faced Nova.

"Oh stop being so modest!" retorted Syd playfully. "We are after all talking about the same Nova ranger who defeated both Treekena AND Lother's successors single-handedly, prevented a drought on Aquitar, stopped the assassination of the king on KO-35. And all while running a charity to help feed homeless kids on the streets. I mean, this is just to name a few of the Nova ranger's many accomplishments."

"Nova, you've really done all that?" asked Z, looking with pride at her older self.

"Guilty as charged," responded Nova, once again blushing.

"The greatest female ranger of all time," declared Syd cheerfully. "Not to mention the world's greatest godmother as well to Sky and my kids."

"And don't forget to our current yellow ranger: Jack's son Zack!" added Nova. "Jack says I'm the godmother to everyone else's children because I don't have any kids of my own."

"Well hopefully, you and Omega will change that someday," replied Syd, giving Z a wink as Nova once again blushed deeply. Z smiled back at Syd knowingly, thinking of what Omega planned to propose to Nova that night.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came in here," continued Syd, slapping her forehead. "Z, you dropped your SPD morpher in the infirmary wing."

"I didn't even notice it was missing!" exclaimed Z, taking back her morpher gratefully.

"No prob," said Syd. "I got to go, but I'll catch up with you ladies later!"

"Nova, will my morpher work here in the future?" inquired Z.

"It should," said Nova thoughtfully. "Thanks to Dr. Manx's brilliant technology."

"Oh no, I forgot to thank Syd for finding my morpher," groaned Z. "Stay here, Nova. I'll be right back."

Popping into the hallway, Z scanned the corridor for Syd and finally caught sight of the nurse in the arms of _HER_ Sky. _"Not my Sky,"_ Z thought to herself sadly. _"Syd's Sky."_

Z watched as Sky playfully poked at Syd's stomach as she tried to get him to focus on some files. Sky whispered something in his wife's ear, making Syd laugh hard before she leaned up to place a passionate kiss on her husband's lips.

"_They really are happy together,"_ thought Z to herself with bittersweet emotion. Another reflection at that moment zapped through Z's mind: how would she face Sky if she ever returned to the present now that she knew their romantic futures would lie with other of their fellow rangers?

Before Z had time to consider the overwhelming thought, she finally heard a noise that was actually familiar to her… but not in a good way. It was the ominous sounding of the SPD emergency sirens.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed "Only Time Will Tell" so far: ****Mimi2****Blue Eyed Dragon Girl****monkay-pooh****Forfirith The dark angel****, jeff, ****Jnr Cpl Scarlett****Step2stepgirl****DisneyHeart****, Mireya and ****Gear's Girl****. Special shout-outs to ****Angel pen**** and ****Mistress of Phoenix****, who have been my pen pal buddies with this particular story. I appreciate all your reviews – whether you've liked the story or not – and thanks so much for reading it! **


	9. SPD Emergency

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers. Also shout-outs to those at TV-Nihon.

**A/N: A big thing my readers should know: I ADORE Sentai's DekaRangers! (Dekarangers is the Japanese show that Power Rangers SPD was based off of.) That being said for these next couple chapters, I am going to input some of the Dekaranger phrases in place of SPD terminology. It's not a major deal in plot of this story or its relation to the SPD series, but I'm just using them 'cause, well, I like them better! A challenge going out to any Sentai fans who can pick up the parts of this chapter that use Dekaranger phrases.**

Chapter 9: SPD Emergency

_In the present_

"Any luck locating Z?" asked Sky as he apprehensively clasped his hands together.

"Unfortunately Sky, the answer's still no," replied Kat tiredly as she poured over the Command Center computers.

"And you can stop asking us that every five minutes?" added Bridge as he too checked the scanners. "It's not helping us find Z any fasters."

Z had been gone over three hours since being captured by Count Clock-u-lar, and despite outwardly maintaining his cool demeanor, Sky inwardly was on the verge of a breakdown. Each minute that passed in which Bridge and Kat where unable to locate Z caused Sky's emotions to slowly unravel a little more. The thought of anything happening to the girl he cared for so deeply as a friend – and recently as more – almost brought the normally terse Sky to the point of tears.

Looking over at Sam, Sky saw that the young, green ranger was as clearly concerned for Z's safety as he was. Sam was just continuing to be a lot more vocal about it.

"WHY ISN"T Z BACK YET!" bawled the twelve-year-old boy.

"She'll be OK," soothed Syd, cradling Sam in her arms and trying to shush B-Squad's littlest ranger. Sam, however, refused to be pacified and continued wailing loudly.

"I WANT Z BACK NOW!" cried Sam louder than the SPD emergency sirens.

Tightening his jaw at Sam's non-stop three hour tear fest, Sky offered the green ranger another Kleenex to contribute to the ever-growing pile of tissues surrounding the young boy. Sam took the tissue gratefully and looked expectantly at his B-Squad leader.

"Sky, we ARE going to find Z, right?" implored Sam, stiflingly loudly.

"Of course," responded Sky, refusing to the let the young, green ranger fear for the worst like he currently was. Finally appeased at the assurances of his leader, Sam jumped up and threw his arms tightly around Sky.

"We've got a problem though if Sam's original hypothesis is correct," cut in Kat tensely. "We have the technology to allow for time treks to the past, but not to the future. If Z was kidnapped and traveled ahead in time, we have no way of getting her back or even helping her at all."

"She would be on her own," added Bridge nervously. "The only way for Z to return to the present and allow for the normal flow of time to resume would be for her to defeat Count Clock-u-lar and Admiral Alarm."

"Z has to be alright," said Sam still holding fast to Sky. "I love her so much!"

"_I know how it is, Sam,"_ thought Sky desperately to himself. _"I love Z, too."_

_

* * *

_

_Back to 20 years in the future _

Hearing the SPD emergency sirens blaring throughout the building, Z rushed toward the Command Center where she found Nova, Omega and B-Squad already awaiting instructions from Commander Doggie Cruger. Even twenty years in the future, the battle briefing scene seemed eerily reminiscent to Z except that Sky, Bridge and Sophie were all in their late thirties while Zack and Alanna – the younger members of B-Squad – were barely old enough to vote. Yet all of B-Squad, plus Nova and Omega, stood at the ready as the soldiers of New Tech City's SPD branch.

"What's the emergency, Sir?" asked Nova in a business-like tone.

"Admiral Alarm and Count Clock-u-lar have returned," answered Cruger. "They've just robbed a bank about a block away from the SPD Academy."

"We'll take care of these criminals, Sir," assured Sky to Cruger. "SPD…"

"Wait a second, B-Squad," cut in Cruger. "Admiral Alarm and Count Clock-u-lar are time force criminals. Technically by SPD code, this case is out of your jurisdiction."

"But," sputtered Bridge in surprise.

"Who's going to battle those thieves then?" asked Sky angrily. The red ranger followed Cruger's gaze over Nova and Omega, who shifted uncomfortably. Sky glowered at the couple. Whenever SPD's revered investigative team showed up for short stay, it seemed to Sky that Doggie saw Nova and Omega as more qualified to handle any attacks on Earth. As the longtime B-Squad red ranger, Sky was not used to being out-ranked.

"Sir," began Omega to Cruger, "We'd capture Admiral Alarm and Count Clock-u-lar in half the time if B-Squad came with us.

"Besides, even if you ordered Sky to stay behind, he and B-Squad would end up following us out to battle anyway," added Nova, winking at Sky. "At least that's what I would do."

"Thanks you guys," replied Sky gratefully to Nova and Omega as the three exchanged a look of mutual understanding for one another.

"Fine then," relented Cruger. "Go then, rangers!"

"Ready?" asked Nova.

"Ready!" responded Omega and B-Squad.

"SPD Emergency!" the group cried together.

The ranger raced toward the SPD vehicles to make the short, block trip to the crime scene. On instinct, Z ran after the rangers before being halted by a growl from Cruger.

"Where do you think your going, Delgado?" barked the old dog.

"Sir, I've seen what Admiral Alarm and Count Clock-u-lar are capable of," implored Z. "Please let me go help my friends!"

"I'm afraid I can't consent to that," replied Cruger.

"But Nova said my morpher would work in the future!" cried Z.

"Yes, Nova was right," confirmed Cruger. "But in this time, Zack is the B-Squad yellow ranger. To have two, morphed yellow rangers drawing from the same power source would put both your lives in danger."

"But even if I can't morph, I can still help!" begged Z.

"You will stay put, Delgado!" barked Cruger. "That's an order!"

Sulking, Z turned to the screens in the Command Center and could only watch as the battle unfolded.

Meanwhile, the rangers had arrived at the crime scene where they found Admiral Alarm and Count Clock-u-lar carrying bags of stolen money out of the infiltrated bank.

"SPD, even in the future?" groaned Admiral Alarm with annoyance.

"Haven't you kids grown-up from your Power Ranger days?" complained Count Clock-u-lar. "What are you doing here?"

"One," announced Sky, "To hate cruel wickedness."

"Two," stated Bridge, "To give chase to mysterious cases."

"Three," said Sophie, "To investigate with futuristic science."

"Four," began Zack. "Unjust evil in the universe…"

"Five," finished Alanna. "… will immediately be eliminated!"

"SPD Red!" roared Sky, dropping into his traditional, color pose.

"SPD Blue!" belted Bridge, following suit.

"SPD Green!" cried Sophie.

"SPD Yellow!" yellowed Zack.

"SPD Pink!" announced Alanna.

"Power Rangers!" shouted B-Squad all together as the siren lights on the side of the helmets flashed. "Space Patrol Delta!"

As B-Squad began to battle Admiral Alarm, Count Clock-u-lar started over to help his partner in crime. However, two more ranger in blue and gray spandex suits blocked his path.

"Sorry, Count Clock-u-lar," chided Omega. "But you're spending your time with us!"

"You're the two rangers who took my hostage from me earlier today," said Count Clock-u-lar, clearly ticked. "You made off with her so quickly, I didn't have time to catch your names."

"Exposing evil in the light of day," declared Nova. "Detective of Light: SPD Nova Ranger!

"Facing cruel evil and smashing the darkness of fear!" shouted Omega. "Detective of Daybreak: SPD Omega Ranger!"

"This time Count Clock-u-lar, it's become personal since you were the one that kidnapped my younger self!" added Nova.

"Hey Nova," said Omega coyly as he held out his gloved hand. "Wanna dance?"

"I guess this is where all those swing dancing dates you took me on pay off!" laughed Nova as Omega flirtatiously turned his girlfriend inward toward him.

Spinning outward, Nova landed a direct kick in Count Clock-u-lar's stomach that caused the machine to double over in pain. Next Omega lifted his girlfriend up parallel to the ground so that when she swung down her legs, they smashed into Count Clock-u-lar's head. The machine tried to run around to the other side of Omega, but Nova's boyfriend slid her between his spread legs so that Count Clock-u-lar was still met with a hard kick.

"And I thought girls were supposed to be soft!" groaned Count Clock-u-lar.

"You think I kick tough?" asked Nova challengingly. "You haven't seen nothing yet!"

"Impulse fist!" shouted Nova and Omega together as rapid-speed, electro punches came pounding out from the rangers' armed gloves.

From back in the SPD Command Center, Z cheered as she saw on the screen Count Clock-u-lar fall to the ground at the brink of defeat thanks to Nova and Omega's skilled efforts. Z glanced over to another monitor where it appeared B-Squad had achieved similar success in their battle against Admiral Alarm.

"D-Bazooka!" declared B-Squad as a large cannon dropped into the five rangers' hands.

"_They've got some really cool weapons in the future,"_ thought Z to herself as she watched the B-Squad rangers on the screen. Yet Z thought it was odd that Admiral Alarm would be smiling with such an imposing canon facing him. Z's suspicions were confirmed when she saw Nova and Omega running frantically over toward B-Squad.

"Don't use the D-Bazooka!" cried Nova nervously; a note of distinct panic in her voice.

"Remember, he's a time force criminal," screamed Omega, trying to warn his friends. "The attack will backfire!"

Z saw in horror that Omega was right – literally – as Admiral Alarm used his time-altering abilities to send the D-Bazooka's blast right back at B-Squad. The five rangers screamed in pain as their backfired attack sent them skidding rapidly across the pavement. For Sophie and Zack however, who were in the front holding the D-Bazooka when the initial shot was launched, Admiral Alarm's counterattack hit them the hardest. Z watched helplessly as Zack became de-morphed and landed hard on the ground unconscious.

"SOPHIE!" screamed Bridge with fear as he ran over and knelt by his girlfriend who's mechanical arm had been burned off.

"Why did the D-Bazooka's blast not work when Nova and Omega's Impulse Fists did?" Z questioned desperately to Cruger.

"The light-speed ability of the Impulse Fist attack makes it invincible against time force criminals like Count Clock-u-lar," explained Cruger tightly. "However heavy machinery attacks, like those from a D-Bazooka weapon, take milli-seconds longer to reach an opponent. Now that wouldn't mean anything against a normal criminal, but against a time force thief like Admiral Alarm, those few milli-seconds give him just enough time to turn the attack around back on his foes. I was worried something like this might happen. That's why I didn't want to send B-Squad, who lack Nova and Omega's time force experience, into a battle setting like this."

"_Admiral Alarm and Count Clock-u-lar will pay for hurting me and my friends!"_ thought Z angrily to herself as she turned her attention back toward the Command Center monitors that broadcasted the battle.

"The bells toll for you, rangers!" laughed Admiral Alarm vindictively as he jumped in the air and landed in the cockpit of a giant, vehicular weapon. Swinging the mechanized monster's arms to the side, Admiral Alarm's massive robot sent a skyscraper splintering to the ground.

"That's not all we have for you, SPD scum!" exuded Count Clock-u-lar evilly. "We have friends all over the timeline. Second-hand Soldiers!"

"Those look like the Krybots we used to battle back in the days when we fought against Grumm," cried Bridge from where he still held the injured Sophie in his arms.

"_This situation looks bad!"_ thought Z to herself in a panic, noticing in particular Zack's inability to battle due to his unconscious state. _"There's got to be something I can do to help!" _

"Bridge, get Sophie and Zack into an ambulance now!" commanded Cruger over the radio as he swung into action. "Omega, call for the Omegamax Megazord now and take care of Admiral Alarm and his massive robot machine. Nova, you'll have to take on Count Clock-u-lar by yourself. Sky and Alanna, you two deal with the Second-hand Soldiers. And Alanna puppy," Cruger added in a gentler tone to his daughter, "Please be careful."

"Daddd," whined Alanna with embarrassment before following Sky to fight off the Second Hand soldiers.

"I hope the rangers will be successful all split up like this," worried Cruger, turning to Z. "Delagado? Delagado?"

Turning to the Command Center monitors, Cruger's worst fears were confirmed as he saw Z racing toward where Nova was readying herself to battle Count Clock-u-lar.


	10. Two Zs Are Better Than One

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers. Also shout-outs to TV-Nihon.

Chapter 10: Two Zs Are Better Than One

"SPD Emergency!" shouted Z, racing toward where Nova was readying herself to battle Count Clock-u-lar. "S.W.A.T. Mode, On!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Nova startled upon Z seeing at the sight of battle, not to mention her morphed as the yellow ranger.

"I came to offer you a hand," responded Z playfully. "Or guess it would be to offer myself a hand."

"Either way, I can dig it," grinned Nova. "Besides, two Zs are definitely better than one."

"Ooo, I'm ticking with fear!" mocked Count Clock-u-lar. "Remember yellow ranger, I'm a time force criminal. I can reverse any fire from your weapon into a counterattack on yourself. What makes you think, yellow ranger, that you can defeat me?"

"Because I've got a plan!" retorted Z confidently, turning to Nova and relaying her battle strategy.

"Z, you're a genius!" enthused Nova. "I always knew I was a smart kid."

"Then it's time to get this party started," declared Z. "Let's go, Nova!"

"Just try to beat this clock!" challenged Count Clock-u-lar, shooting his sonic blast at Nova and Z.

But the two Delgados leapt up just at the right moment over the dangerous beam. Somersaulting upon returning to the ground, Nova and Z jumped into the air again and simultaneously dealt Count Clock-u-lar a swift double kick. As the criminal doubled over in pain, Nova landed a powerful triple-punch to Count Clock-u-lar's head. Next Z on the ground spun her legs in a circle that caused Count Clock-u-lar to loose his balance and crash hard on the cement.

"Maybe while you're flailing on the ground you've got time for a little fire power," taunted Z. "Delta Enforcer!"

As Z sent off a round of shots from the large revolver, she wasn't surprised to see a slow grin spread across Count Clock-u-lar's face. Z knew that the criminal would try to turn back the attack on her. Yet fortunately from watching the battle earlier in the Command Center, this yellow ranger had come with a strategy.

"Nova, the plan!" reminded Z as the older ranger came running her in direction.

"You foolish rangers!" laughed Count Clock-u-lar vengefully as he sent Z's Delta Enforcer fire flying back in her direction.

"Not this time!" retorted the yellow ranger proudly as Nova came soaring off from Z's shoulders.

"Impulse Fist!" shouted Nova, using her light-speed, electro punches to not only shield themselves from Count Clock-u-lar's fire, but to send the criminal's counterattack once again right back at him.

"You're plan worked, Z!" exuded Nova joyously as the girls watched Count Clock-u-lar floundering on the floor at the end of his power.

"You know Nova, I like fighting beside you a lot better than fighting with you," joked Z, thinking back to how angry she had been earlier with her older self.

"Then let's cut off this clock's hands once and for all," declared Nova firmly as Count Clock-u-lar tried with little success to get his gears going again. "Count Clock-u-lar, you stand accused of robbing banks all over the time line."

"And don't forget kidnapping and taking me to the future," added Z, holding out her Delta Morpher. "Judgment Time!"

"Can't I get a second chance?" pleased Count Clock-u-lar as Z's morpher alternated between showing a white circle to indicate innocence and a red X to signal guilt.

"Guilty!" declared Nova as the flashing lights finally stopped on the red X.

"Containment Mode!" readied Z, inserting an imprisonment card into her Delta Enforcer.

"Target locked," confirmed Nova as she revved up the shift on her Impulse Fist.

"Strikeout!" shouted the two girls together as they fired at Count Clock-u-lar.

"My time's up!" screeched Count Clock-u-lar before bursting into a ball of flames.

"Got you!" declared Z and Nova in unison, making the thumb's down sign as Count Clock-u-lar appeared in the containment card.

"Power down," called Nova as she and Z demorphed. "Z, you were awesome out there."

"So were you!" responded Z, returning the compliment. "It's good to know I kick butt both in the present AND the future."

The girls shared a laugh together as Z picked up Count Clock-u-lar's containment card. In that moment, a large force field opened up beside Z.

"What the heck is that?" asked Z surprised.

"It's a time hole," explained Nova. "And your ticket home. You need to take Count Clock-u-lar's containment card back to the present so that the normal flow of time can be corrected."

"Hold up!" called Omega, running over demorphed to where the girls were standing. "Here's one more for your collection," he added, handing Admiral Alarm's containment card to Z.

"Thanks," replied Z gratefully, before shyly turning toward her older self. "And Nova, I'll honestly be so grateful if I could grow up to be half of what you've become."

"Stop it, Z," groaned Nova bashfully. "You're making me blush!"

"No fair," teased Omega, putting his arm around Nova. "I thought I was the only one who did that!"

Z chuckled as Nova nudged Omega playfully before giving him a kiss on the check. "No seriously, Nova," continued Z. "You've really been a part of something bigger. I am so impressed with all you've done."

"So am I, Nova," Z heard Sky say as he and Alanna walked up demorphed. "It truly is honor to fight beside you. Both of you," added Sky, smiling in Omega's direction.

"Same goes for you and your current B-Squad," responded Omega as Nova nodded in agreement. To Z, it appeared this was one triangle in which the three elder rangers had at last figured out their places and their relationships with one another.

"So Z, I see you're going to do the time warp again," said Alanna, gesturing toward the force field. "When you see my dad, please tell him not to be so overprotective of me in public!"

"Will do!" chuckled Z as the whole group laughed.

"Come on, Alanna," said Nova, still giggling. "You know Doggie doesn't take direction well from anybody!

"But Nova seriously," added Z, her voice growing grave, "With all I've seen today, how am I supposed to go back to the present and live like none of this ever happened?"

Nova nervously glanced around the group while Sky and Alanna also avoided making eye contact with Z. _"It's almost like they're scarred to tell me something,"_ thought Z peculiarly to herself.

"All you need to know is this, Z," said Omega, finally breaking the silence. "No matter what time in your life, there will always be many people that love and care about you. But right now you need to go before the time hole closes."

Laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, Nova squeezed Omega's arm with obvious relief and gratefulness for his taking charge of the situation. _"Omega treats Nova so well,"_ Z mused to herself. _"And Nova really does love Sam."_

But Z wasn't Nova yet. And right now, Z's heart still belonged to Sky.

Z let her eyes rest on the red ranger who looked so remarkably similar to himself twenty years ago. Just the sight of Sky – whether in the present or future – filled Z's heart with a warmth and affection she had never previously known. Yet after her trip to the future today, Z knew that she would have to go back and love Sky while always accepting in the back of her mind that the man she cared was ultimately Syd's soul mate. Z just wasn't sure she could be in a relationship that Fate decided was doomed to fail. With this thought lingering in her mind and her eyes never leaving Sky, Z stepped back into the time hole.

"Good-bye everyone," said Z solemnly. "_And_ _good-bye, Sky,"_ Z added to herself sadly, realizing what she would have to tell her heart's desire upon her return to the present. Z now fully comprehended how the future happiness of herself and that of her friends had come at the current expense of her own.

"Take care! Good luck!" everyone shouted cheerfully in response. Everyone except Nova.

"Take of me, Z," said Nova softly with a combination of worry and sadness in her voice.

"_What does Nova mean by that?"_ thought Z to herself in total surprise before being zapped back the present by the time hole.

**A/N: For all the loyal readers of "Only Time Will Tell," the big Sky/Z reunion in the present that you've all asked for is finally coming up in the next chapter. And the question that this whole story has been based around will finally be answered: how can Z be with Sky after she knows he will be with Syd in the future? All I will give away is this – stay tuned! **


	11. Make Your Own Destiny

Disclaimer: Power Rangers still doesn't belong to me:-)

Chapter 11: Make Your Own Destiny 

"Take of me, Z," said Nova softly with a combination of worry and sadness in her voice.

"_What does Nova mean by that?"_ thought Z to herself in total surprise before being zapped back twenty years to her present time.

Z tumbled out of the time hole, rolling sideways across the SPD Command Center until being stopped at someone's feet. Feeling dizzy, Z looked up into a familiar, chiseled face and pair of brilliant, blue eyes.

"Sky!" gasped Z upon seeing the man she loved, only twenty years younger again the way she knew him.

"Z, thank goodness!" cried Sky, his voice choked with tears of joy and relief. Grabbing Z urgently, Sky pulled the yellow ranger into a tight hug and held her like he never wanted to let her go. Sky's caring reception shocked the already overwhelmed Z. It was hands down the most emotion she'd ever seen Sky show.

Swept up in his happiness at seeing Z safe, it took Bridge clearing his throat for Sky to realize that Kat and the other rangers were looking at him strangely for his unusually extroverted display of affectionate behavior. Sky in response immediately – yet reluctantly – backed away from Z. He was not ready for his team to know that his concern for Z extended beyond friendship.

"I mean, welcome back Cadet Delgado," continued Sky in his normal, uptight tone. "It's good to see you're OK."

"Z!" shouted twelve-year-old Sam ecstatically, running over and jumping up to hug the girl he considered his big sister. "You're alright! You're alright! I'm so happy you've returned!"

Dazed and disoriented, Z glanced down at the young Sam she supported in her arms. _"THIS is the man in the future I'm going to marry?"_ thought Z to herself incredulously. _"This is the guy that I could possibly come to feel more passionately for than Sky?"_

A gentle squeeze of her shoulder snapped Z out her reverie. "Sam was really concerned about you," said Syd, coming up behind Z. "We all were."

"_And SYD is really the one Sky's meant to be with?"_ continued Z to herself as she stared at the girl who was supposed to be her best friend. Z felt a wave of nausea creeping over her.

"Z, you do look a little ill," commented Kat. "I'd like to do a physical exam after your debriefing just to make sure there are no bodily side effects from your time travel to the future."

"Debriefing, ok," responded Z, still a little out of it. "Where's Cruger?"

"Doggie just found out his wife Isinia is pregnant with their first puppy," explained Kat. "He's out of the Academy for the day. Doggie didn't want to leave Isinia's side. Or his future daughter's for that matter."

"_So much for Alanna hoping her dad could change from being so over-protective," _thought Z wryly to herself. _"I guess the future I saw really is set in stone," _she noted to herself more glumly as she glanced over at Sky.

"With Doggie out, Z please debrief Sky in private on your future experience," continued Kat.

As Sky's eyes shone with anticipation at the chance to finally be alone with Z, the yellow ranger's face had morphed white. Given all Z had seen during her trip to the future, she under no circumstance was ready yet to be placed in romantically compromising situation with Sky. Z had barely begun to process all the developments that would occur over the next twenty years in all their lives, let alone enough to speak about them to Sky of all people. Yet before Z could protest, Sky was eagerly shoving her out of the Command Center and down the Academy halls.

Once out of the Command Center, Sky took Z's hand tenderly as he led her toward one of the Academy's private meeting rooms. It was ironic, Sky noted, that he would be ending up with Z in the same room he and Syd had first hooked up in when they were young D-Squad cadets. _"Time really does have a funny way of playing tricks on you,"_ Sky chuckled to himself.

Z's palms began to feel sweaty as Sky shut the door to the private meeting room. When Sky started to slowly stride toward her, Z felt her knees give way in nervousness. She quickly backed up against the wall for balance before realizing she'd left herself with no room to keep Sky at bay. Her heart thudded as Sky was only a few feet from her now.

"These are for you!" piped up Z quickly, holding out the containment cards for Admiral Alarm and Count Clock-u-lar in order to keep Sky at arm's length distance away.

"Ummm, thanks," replied Sky a bit bewildered, pocketing the containment cards before pressing his left hand against the wall and moving his lips dangerously close to Z's. "Now are you going to let me kiss you and tell you how much the thought of loosing you terrified me?"

"_He's a sweet talker, that's for sure!"_ thought Z to herself as her heart raced from both delight and dread at having Sky so near. "Shouldn't we talk about the Count Clock-u-lar case first?" pleaded Z, trying to avoid having to sort through her feelings for Sky at that second.

"Shouldn't we be doing this already?" asked Sky, after which he passionately pressed his lips on top of Z's.

Sky's sensual kiss left Z senseless. Her emotions were on overdrive the way Sky hungrily moved his lips against hers and desperately clasped her lower back. Every part of Z wanted to loose herself in the passionate moment with Sky and in his tender embrace.

Yet Z couldn't shake the disturbing image that lingered in the back of her mind: the scene of Sky kissing his pregnant wife Syd. A scene that Z knew twenty years down the line, whether she liked it or not, WOULD be more than just a vision. It would be her reality to deal with. And despite future Sky's recollection that Nova had broken his heart, it was the red ranger right now who was inadvertently breaking Z's heart.

Immediately at that moment Z tore herself away from Sky and pushed him away from her with such force that he was sent stumbling back across the room. "What's wrong?" questioned Sky tenderly.

"I can't do this!" sputtered Z in confusion, angry at both herself and at Sky. "I'm sorry."

Turning so Sky wouldn't her chocolate eyes water, Z tore out of the room and left the red ranger behind feeling as though a knife had been shoved in his heart.

In the safety of her own bedroom, Z distraughtly flung herself on her yellow bedspread as the floodgates of her eyes opened. Sobbing despairingly with her head buried in her yellow pillow, Z thought of all the people who during her life who had left her: first her parents, then her foster family, next Jack and soon in the future, Sky. Having been abandoned so many times by people she cared about, Z wasn't about set her heart up for disappointment when she had seen definitely back in the future that Sky and Syd were soul mates.

Z hadn't wanted to admit earlier to herself during her time travel trip, but she had known all along that when she returned the present she couldn't be with Sky. Heck, she'd known it five minutes into the trip when Nova first said that Syd had become Mrs. Tate. It didn't matter to Z how much she and Sky cared – or even possibly loved – each other right now in the present. After all the emotional pain she had endured up to this point in her life, there was no way anyone could convince Z Delgado to put her heart on the line again.

At that moment, Z heard her bedroom door slide open. _"Well it can't be anyone worse than Sky right now," _Z thought moodily to herself, before turning to see Syd walk in. _"Ok, maybe it can."_

"I saw you sprinting down the SPD halls about to start sobbing, and then I see Sky step out of the meeting room looking like he might actually show human emotion," said Syd in her typical cutesy, matter-of-fact tone that surprisingly made Z smile despite her current state of depression.

"So you decided to come find me to see what good gossip you missed out on?" joked Z, sniffling slightly.

"If you're talking about you and Sky having hooked up, I already knew that," replied Syd straightforwardly. "I am the tabloid queen. Hey, I'm practically on the cover of them each week!"

"How did you know about Sky and I?" gasped Z in shock and horror.

"Please, it was written all over both your faces," responded Syd in a bored manner. "Especially Sky's. I've never seen him look at a girl the way he did when you came tumbling out of that time hole."

"So then why are you here?" asked Z rather defensively, still seeing Syd somewhat as the enemy from the future.

"Besides the fact this is my room too, I came to see why you were so upset because I care about you," replied Syd in gentler tone as she handed Z a tissue. "Now why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened today to make my normally tough-as-nails best friend turn into a mushy, gushy mess."

Syd's compassionate comments had cracked the walls Z had been hiding behind ever since the yellow ranger had arrived back in the present. Before Z knew it, the whole story of her trip to the future came spilling out to Syd: from the pink ranger's marriage to Sky to the identity of the Nova Ranger and her relationship with adult Sam the Omega Ranger. When Z had finished her tales from the future, she was stunned to see Syd practically falling off her pink bed in laugher.

"How could you possibly find that story funny?" gaped Z.

"I didn't know Boom has a brother named Crash!" chuckled Syd.

"Well Ok, that is funny," consented Z. "But what about the rest?"

"You're absolutely right," replied Syd in mock graveness. "It's not funny at all. How dare Lex leave me!"

"That's what you're most upset about?" cried Z in disbelief.

"Well Lex is my boyfriend," retorted Syd somewhat offended that Z should make light of the pink ranger's current relationship.

"How can you make jokes when our future lives at SPD will be more like the TV soap show 'Days of Our Lives,'" asked Z incredulously given Syd's carefree mood.

"You really don't know, do you?" questioned Syd, finally growing serious.

"Huh?" inquired Z, even more puzzled.

"Z, what you saw twenty years forward in time was just one possible outcome for the future," explained Syd calmly. "Think of what you experienced as a version of a vision of the future."

"Ok, now you've really lost me," exclaimed Z, thoroughly confused as she was sure anyone listening to Syd right now would be.

"All events in the future depend completely on one's actions in the present," continued Syd. "So the future you saw is no way set in stone. If anything, it's more like a moldable piece of clay."

"_So that's what Nova meant when she said 'Take care of me, Z,"_ mused the yellow ranger to herself. "So what you're saying Syd is that you and Sky definitely won't get together in the future?" Z asked her roommate out loud.

"Look here's the deal Z," sighed Syd awkwardly. "You can choose to believe based on what you've seen during your trip to the future that it's pre-determined by the stars Sky and I will end up together."

Seeing the yellow ranger's face fall flat, Syd quickly continued: "Or you, Z Delgado, can say 'Fuck Fate' and choose to make your own destiny by simply deciding that you're always in control of the outcome of your life."

"Where did you learn all that Syd?" asked Z, looking fondly at her friend.

"Well besides everything I said being true according to both The Power Rangers Time Force Manual on Quantum Physics and the thorough research of Dr. Kat Manx," began Syd, "I watch a lot of the Disney Channel."

"I guess you're smarter than I give you credit for!" laughed Z loudly.

"I don't think I'll ever be a genius like Bridge," responded Syd thoughtfully before growing serious again. "But Z, here's one thing I definitely know for sure about the future."

"What?" asked Z fearfully.

"You and I will ALWAYS be best friends," responded Syd firmly, taking Z's hands in her own. "I never had a close girl friend until you joined the team, and I by no means would ever allow any guy to come between us."

"Same here," agreed Z, relieved to finally hear some good news. "Thanks for talking with my Syd. No matter what time we're in, you'll always be my girl!"

As Z and Syd shared a hug, the roommates heard muffled coughing coming from outside their room. Looking through their open doorway, the girls saw Sky sheepishly step out of the shadows. And from the intense look on Sky's face, Z knew immediately that he had heard everything.

**A/N: Final chapter of "Only Time Will Tell" is coming up! Stay tuned! **


	12. Only Time Will Tell

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: I just had to take a second to respond to some of the reviews on the last chapter of this story, since a couple people commented on the SPD Academy's automatic bedroom doors. If you look at the SPD episode "Walls," Jack knocks on Sky's door which is already open and the door DOES NOT shut behind him. Then in the later episode "Recognition," when Wootox as Sky walks in on Syd singing, the door DOES automatically close behind him. So, I guess the Academy's automatic doors are just another unresolved mystery from the SPD series. :-)**

**Now on to the final chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 12: Only Time Will Tell 

"Sky!" gasped Z upon seeing the identity of their eavesdropper.

"Hey," responded Sky awkwardly, clasping and unclasping his hands anxiously as was his token nervous gesture.

"Did you just hear everything Syd and I just talked about?" asked Z accusingly, feeling nausea coming on again at the thought of Sky knowing the scenario of her future relationship with Sam and his marriage to Syd.

"Yeah, I heard everything, Z," confirmed Sky. "Or should I start calling you Nova now?"

Z scowled at Sky's under-handed comment, which she interpreted as his attempt to hide his nervousness through sarcasm. Yet she couldn't stay angry with Sky, especially when he was looking at her with so much love in his eyes. Z and Sky gazed at each other longingly, yet neither of them knowing what to say. Fortunately, Syd seemed to have a solution.

"Cadet Tate, you've just violated rule 55.63 – B in the SPD Rule and Regulations Handbook: cadets will not listen in on other Academy members' private conversations," chided Syd in mock reproach. "I should have you reported to Cruger and reprimanded!"

"Screw it Syd, because I'm the red ranger," scoffed Syd pretentiously. "I can do whatever I want."

"With an attitude like that, it's beyond me why you like him," said Syd nonchalantly, turning to Z.

"Syd!" hissed Z with embarrassment, blushing her crush's red ranger color.

"Ok, ok, I'm out of here," laughed Syd, smiling fondly at the awkward Sky and Z. "I can see you two need some face to face time alone. But Z, just remember what we talked about," added Syd, winking at her best friend.

"Thanks, I will," confirmed Z gratefully as she recalled Syd's earlier advice: _"Choose to make your own destiny by simply deciding that you're always in control of the outcome of your life."_

"Anyway, I'm off to make my own destiny by going to make love to Lex!" sang Syd happily at the thought of screwing around with her sexy significant other.

"Syd never holds back anything," commented Z out loud as she watched Syd skip out the door to their room.

"That's for sure," agreed Sky, timidly stepping into the girls' room and shutting the door behind him. "Syd always speaks her mind. She's much better than me in that regard."

"You mean Sky Tate, our "Mr. Perfection," actually as flaws?" teased Z in an over-the-top tone, trying to lighten the tension between them. Sky as usual though wanted to get down to business; in this case before he lost his nerve to finally tell Z the truth about where he stood with her.

"Z, I haven't been completely honest with you," began Sky hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with the yellow ranger.

"What do you mean?" demanded Z apprehensively. "There's more besides you overhearing my entire conversation with Syd about the way our lives might possibly play out twenty years from now?"

"We need to talk about the past before we can address the future," said Sky firmly, clasping his now sweaty hands together once again. "Z, I'm not sure if you were aware of this, but Syd and I used to hook up back when we were on D-Squad. Even though this was a long time ago, I should have told you about it before I attempted to start anything between us. I'm really sorry."

"You and Syd used to hook up?" repeated Z, feeling even sicker to her stomach than before. "This just validates everything I saw in the future. You and Syd really are meant to be together!"

"No Z, that's not it at all," protested Sky, rushing over and squatting in front of the yellow ranger at her bedside. "I used to be interested in Syd, but these past few months all I can think about is how much I've come to care for you. I resented you so much when you first came to SPD, just jumping onto B-Squad after the rest of us had worked our way up through the Academy for years. And now," Sky heisted nervously, "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I wouldn't want to."

Z crossed her arms and turned away from Sky's imploring gaze, knowing if she looked into his beautiful blue eyes that her heart would be lost to him forever. Usually hardheaded and reserved, Sky had never been so open or emotional in front of anyone in his life. Yet seeing Z's posture growing self-protective, Sky knew he was going to have to lay all his feelings out on the line in order to have any shot of getting the yellow ranger to trust him with her love.

"Z, do you understand the impact you've had on my life?" asked Sky, resting his hand on Z's knee tenderly. "Nobody here at the Academy could get me to lighten up from my one-track mindset of working to become a ranger like my father. Everyone thought, Bridge and Syd included, that I was uptight all the time because I was a blaming, finger-pointing son of bitch. While that may have been true," Sky chuckled before growing grave again, "The real reason I was so serious about my training all the time was because I saw how my father died in the line of duty."

"I had no idea," murmured Z sympathetically, turning to face him.

"I thought if I let my mind wander off my training for one second, I would meet the same fate my father did," said Sky with nostalgic sadness, before looking up again at Z determinedly. "But then you came along Z and taught me that loosening up can actually make you a stronger ranger. Granted from where I used to be, I've become this year a much more relaxed and dare I even say fun-loving person. And I owe most of that to your constant chiding at me to lighten up. You've…" Sky voice's trailed off as tried to fight through his pride to give Z the honesty she deserved.

"What?" asked Z in quiet encouragement.

"You've made me a happier person," said Sky, his voice shaking with emotion. "And a better ranger."

"Well I'm glad I've had some sort of a good influence on you considering I'm just a thief," teased Z, trying to make the mood not so somber.

"Stop making jokes Z," groaned Sky exasperated. "This isn't easy for me to talk about all this!"

"I know," replied Z gently, laying her hand on top of Sky's. "It means so much to me to hear you say everything you have. But Sky," Z paused sadly. "I just can't be with you right now."

"Z, when are you going to stop being so scarred of visions from the future?" implored Sky. "Remember, we changed the course of history before when Sam as Omega traveled back through time to help us defeat Morgana and her goons. Who knows? Maybe the whole, bigger purpose of your journey to the future was to warn us both of the obstacles we'd have to face as a couple down the road, so that now we can remake our destinies together."

"And what if we can't change fate, Sky?" asked Z disheartened, thinking of him with Syd again.

"Time always brings changes and often changes to how we feel about each other," responded Sky. "I can't promise what will and will not happen in the future, but I do know this. If I don't tell you how much I feel for your tonight, I'll regret it forever."

"Sky," started Z uncertainly, slowly looking the opposite direction from him. Sky however put his hand to her cheek to stop her from facing away.

"Z," said Sky softly, holding fast as her cheek as she tried to turn her head again. "Don't look away from me. Stop it!" pleaded Sky as Z tried more violently to get away from him.

"Sky, I'm scared!" shot out Z strongly, her head now facing him but her eyes still cast downward.

"Z, look at me," repeated Sky gently again. As Z's chocolate eyes melted into Sky's cloud-colored blue ones, all the emotional walls she had put up to protect herself at once came crashing down.

"Yeah, Sky?" asked Z, her voice barely above a whisper as he sweetly stroked her cheek.

"I'm scared too Z," Sky whispered nervously. "I've never been in love before."

It felt like time had stopped to Z as she and Sky slowly moved toward one another until their mouths were mere centimeters apart. When Z took procession of Sky's lips in her own, no visions of him kissing Syd filled the yellow rangers head this time. As their tongues met in a fiery dance, the future was the farthest thing from Z's mind. Because to Z Delgado, kissing Sky Tate was the only moment that mattered to her right now.

"Sky, I love you too," said Z warmly, when they finally pulled apart, tracing the outline of his soft lips.

"I'm really glad to know you finally feel the same way!" teased Sky in mock-exasperation. Laughing together, Z happily leaned forward and gave Sky another passionate kiss that made his head swim with happiness.

"Sky," said Z, growing serious again as she took his hands in hers. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"I don't know Z," responded Sky honestly. "Only time will tell."

_The End _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: That's a wrap y'all! So in the end Sky and Z decided to make their own destiny as a couple, but fans of Sky with Syd can believe that in the future the two of them are still fated to be together. I hoped I came through on my promise of delivering an ending that worked for both Sky/Z lovers, as well as Sky/Syd shippers. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed "Only Time Will Tell": Mimi2, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, monkay-pooh, Forfirith The dark angel, Jnr Cpl Scarlett, Step2stepgirl, DisneyHeart, Mireya, Gear's Girl, Angel pen, Mistress of Phoenix, Veronica, Pink-Green-White-4ever, ja5684, Islandgurlie12 and garnetred. I can't tell you how much your taking the time to submit a review as well as your support for the story meant to me. Y'all are the greatest, and I look forward reading works by each and every one of you in the very near future. **

**So some people have asked what's coming up for me after "Only Time Will Tell"? Well besides working on my long-term project, my "Romance Theme Challenge: Adam and Tanya," I do have some more SPD story ideas on the brain. **

**However I am happy to say since I know a lot of hard-core Ninja Storm fans read my stories now after "Season of Love" that my next big fan fic I'm starting on later this week will be a Ninja Storm one. It will feature a Tori/Blake romance as well as love interest for Hunter in the form of a female ranger from a previous season. So please be on the look out for that fan fic soon, and THANK YOU SO MUCH again to everyone who has read my stories! **


End file.
